WHY?
by Serpent91
Summary: Why in the seven steps of hell did he do this? I don´t own any of the characters and I don´t get any money for this.. R&R if ya want to..


**_Just a little something I came up with today.._**

**_Hope ya all like it .._**

****

**WHY?**

****

* * *

Why? Why in the seven steps of hell had he agreed to this?

That was what the tall dark man wondered as he walked down the street.

It was a cold November night and the man was on his way to a house. The house of his new master. The road was more of a path and there was a forest in front of him.

He entered the forest and continued until he saw a house. The dark house had a creepy feeling of pain and horror attached to it. The black, burned walls and the blood red steps up to a black door. On the door stod the words: **Riddle Mansion.**

The man stood in front of the door and thought back at how he got here.

* * *

Flashback 

_He sat in the library, considering his options. He could sit here and stay under the protection of his Master. Or he could step out of the castle and hope he would survive with the new one._

"_Why don´t you come to me?" a voice asked. The voice shilled the man right into the very center of his bones. "Why don´t you come with me?" the same voice asked again. This time the man turned around and gasped as he saw a beautiful man, a terrifying man. The man stood tall and wore black dragonhide boots, a black robe with a hood that covered his face so that you could only see a bit of his hair. Silky black, long hair. Black pants with a single silver chain around as if it was a belt._

"_I did not know where to find you." The man asnwered._

"_Then come with me now. Come with me and rule the world" The man in the hood reached out his hand and waited. The other man, the man who was still sitting with a book in his hands looked at the page of the book and then closed it, putting it in his pocket he stood up. He went over and grabbed his hand._

End Flashback

* * *

He knocked. The door opened with a squeek and he stepped in.

He went down a hallway and opened a door. The room he had stepped into looked like it had been built by human bones, it probably had as well. There was so many bones and skulls that littered the walls and the man wondered if he wouldn´t be next.

"Why hello my spy." Said a voice. No way near as creepy as the one he had heard just the day before.

"Hello Moldyshorts" Said the man.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Voldemort Screamed. Crimson eyes filled with shock and outrage.

"Good bye Tom Riddle" he said and ended Voldemort by a simple spell he had come up with just the day before, with his new master.

* * *

"How did it go?" The hooded man asked.

"It all went acording to plans Master" Said the man as he stepped up and kissed his masters hand.

"Good job my dear Severus. You will now rule the world as my heir." said the man as he lay in a bed that was all black.

"Where are you going Master?" Severus Snape asked.

"I´m dying my Sweet." The man answered and kissed the forehead of the man before him. Severus´ eyes opened in shock.

"No Master. There has to be something I can do to save you!" he said desperately.

"You cannot save me. I was connected to Voldemort more than anyone knew. We shared a soul. We were two different sides of one soul. He was the evil side and I was the good. That is the real truth. There is no good and evil. Only two different sides of a soul and one is simply more dominant than the other. Everyone is evil and everyone is good. Remember that and rule well. Good bye my love. With that said the man closed his eyes and died. The world wouldn´t be the same for Severus Snape without his Master there to keep him from letting his dark side dominate his light.

His Master had made a monster his heir. He loved his master and yet he had let him die. Severus opened the book he took from his pocket and read out loud:

"**The one who loved his Master can save him by giving him a piece of the side of his soul that is missing in his master to his master. The soul will grow and soon the Master will be as good as new. This can be done by anyone who loves his master"**

"I love you my Master. But I love to rule even more" Severus Snape whispered as he lay a single black rose on his Masters grave ten years later.

* * *

_**(A/N: Like everything else I do I don´t know where it came from or why.. It just came.. )**_


End file.
